The MalfoyPotters
by blackwhiteroses
Summary: COMPLETED Lucius gets a visitor one night, who is he and what is going to happen to Lucius' little family after that? SLASH! LMJP HPSS DMCW SBHG ...
1. The visitor

Lucius looked up from the photograph he was watching. It was a photo of two young men, one with long blond almost white hair and a pale skin as if he had never seen any sunlight. Warm gray eyes and an aristocratic face, smiling to the one who was taking the picture. The man next to him was his complete opposite. Dark, almost black hair that looked like the man had ruffled through it a few times too much, glasses that barely hid two big blue eyes and a tan that one could only have from working in the sun almost every day. They where both holding a small child, perhaps one year old. The boys were twin brothers obviously. They almost looked identical, except for the hair color. The little child that the blond man held, was the black haired child. The other child, in the lap of the darker man, was as blond as the other adult. The kids had the same bluish-grey eyes and the same nose, the same little hands and the same lips. And their skin was as pale as the blond adults was, and their hair sticking up in every direction, much the same as the darker mans hair. The adults were looking at each other with tender, loving eyes and they clearly adored the little children in their arms. They made a happy picture.

Lucius sighed as he remembered the day, the photo was taken. Narcissa had taken it at the birthday of the twins. The day after that, his husband and the black-haired kid went into hiding together with the fake wife of his lover. Two months he had barely seen them, but had known they were safe. Then Voldemort found out where they were and killed his lover and the fake wife, before disappearing.

After that Dumbledore took their black-haired son. Sending the kid of to the relatives of the fake wife, claiming that his little boy needed the Blood wards to protect him against Deatheaters. How hilarious was that? They weren't even relatives from said child. Lucius had tried to get his child back, but Dumbledore wouldn't budge. The old man even went so far that he hid all of the documents that Lucius could use to prove he was the father. He even hid the birth act of Draco and his marriage contract, because it had his lovers name on it. The idiotic man had even changed their sons name. Proclaiming Corvus wasn't a good name. It was a bloody perfect name for a kid. It meant raven, for his black hair, and of course it was a constellation, just like Draco's name was. Bloody Dumbledore. He hated the man. He hated the old coot so much.

The man was responsible for the death of his husband. As he was responsible for so many other things that happened to them and their friends. The death of Narcissa. The imprisonment of his husbands best friend, the unemployment of another friend. The fact that almost everyone in the Wizarding world hated Lucius's very guts. The man was responsible for taking his son away, changing the boys name, and making him hate Lucius. The boy was abused by the fake wife's relatives if he believed the rumors, but even so, he didn't even know he still had a father and a brother. A father and a brother that he hated, thanks to the old coot, but still. Merlin, he missed both his son and his husband so much.

"Papa?" The door opened and Lucius put the picture back in the top drawer of his desk. He had never told Draco who his brother and other father were. Only that he was the son of a gay couple and that he had a twin brother walking around somewhere. He didn't really know why he had never told him. Merlin only knows Draco had asked him enough about it. Lucius just couldn't talk about it, it was too painful, even after 21 years.

Lucius looked up. "Yes son? What do you want to talk about?" he motioned for his son to come in. "Nothing Papa, there is just a visitor with Uncle Sev, and he said you would probably love to see this man." Lucius frowned. He never liked having visitors, and Severus perfectly well knew that, so why would he say this? Maybe... No his youngest son, for Draco was the first-born, would never go anywhere willingly with the Potions Master, especially not to come here.

"Alright, tell Severus I'm coming. I need a few moments for myself." Draco looked at him. "You're thinking about my other dad, aren't you?" Lucius nodded and buried his head in his hands. Merlin, sometimes it hurts so much he couldn't even think straight.

"I'm coming, Dray. Give me a few moments here." Draco stared worriedly at his father. It was every year the same on this very day. The day his other father had died and his brother had been taken away. He left to go see his Uncle (although not in blood) and his guest.

Lucius stood up from his chair and knocked back his glass of Firewhiskey. Merlin only knew how much he needed the drink this evening. He had planned to stare to the picture for the rest of the evening and get wasted. Really, really wasted. Like he had done every previous year on this date. Merlin he hated Halloween.

TBC


	2. The explanation

Lucius entered the room his son had led the guests to. A man hastily stood. A gorgeous man. A man he hadn't thought he would ever get to see again. A man he had called his husband for 4 years before he died. Before he DIED. This couldn't be happening, his eyes must be playing tricks on him. Or the alcohol, yes that was it, the alcohol he had been drinking was making him see things that weren't there, but that he would've loved to see.

Though he couldn't help but ask if it was indeed true. He whispered his death husbands name. "James? James, is that you?" He knees went weak. He couldn't handle this. Not today, not this evening. His oldest son catched him and helped him into a seat, meanwhile glaring at the unknown man.

Said man smiled sadly by seeing his strong lover stumbling around like this. "Yes Lucius it is me." He walked closer to the father of his children. He sat on his knees before him, reaching out to touch his face. Lucius slapped his hand away. "Prove it. Prove you're really him." Silver eyes were glaring at him. James smiled, he should have known Lucius wouldn't believe him until he had seen proof.

So he stood and turned into a proud stag. Before he was turned fully back into a human being he was attacked by a furious blond. "YOU LEFT ME? YOU FUCKING LEFT ME? I thought you were dead! I raised Draco on my own! I FUCKING lost Corvus to DUMBLEDORE!" Every word accompanied by a punch. James received blow after blow, before Severus petrified him and pulled his husband off of him.

"Now Lucius, wouldn't you first listen to your husband before you jump to conclusions like that? You really think the bloody Gryffindor side of him would've left you?" Lucius's eyes dropped, confirming his shame. But who would've blamed him his reaction. Seeing a supposed to be death lover after 21 years could make you doubt as well.

Severus released him after he was sure he wouldn't harm his husband again. "Sorry James, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that." He apologized to his husband.

"Its okay, Luc. Really it is, I wouldve reacted probably the same way if I were you." James pulled a hand through his already messy hair.

"Where... Where have you been? Please Jamie, I have to know." The other man nodded. "I know. But I missed you so much Luc." James seated himself on his knees in front of him again. He leaned towards Lucius. But Lucius avoided the kiss. "Merlin, Jamie... Don't I have... I have to know first..." James looked sad. But Lucius couldn't help himself. He had to know first, he wanted to know if he could still trust his long lost lover. "Jamie... James? Please?" The dark haired man nodded. "I'll show you my memories of that night, and others after that." James stood up. "Do you have a pensieve for me?"

JPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLM

"I want to come too." Draco said after James had put all of his memories in the pensieve. Lucius looked at his son and then at his husband who looked doubtful. "He has the right James, you're his other father." James reluctantly nodded. "It won't be pleasant." Draco shrugged. "I bet it will be more pleasant than watching my friends die in the Final Battle, knowing that they only had to die because they were on the wrong site of the war." James nodded. "I can't come with you. It's too... I just can't." Lucius nodded and motioned for his son to follow him.

Lucius recognized his surroundings at once. "Where are we Papa?" his son asked. "At Godric's Hollow, son. The house your dad hid with your brother and his fake wife." Draco nodded and followed his father into the living room.

_A young red-haired woman with emerald green eyes was sitting on a couch, reading a book and a young man was pacing back and forth while holding a one year old kid. "James, will you please sit down? You're driving me nuts with your pacing. Merlin, why did I ever agreed to doing this?" _

_"Because, dear Lily-flower, you adore my little man Corvus here." Lily rolled her eyes. "I just miss his father and brother so much." _Both blonds smiled tenderly.

_"I know James." Lily gave him a sympathetic smile. "But pacing around wont help one bit. So put that little guy to bed and write Lucius a letter or something." James smiled and pecked Lily on the cheek. "Now, that's the best idea you had all day." Lily rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book after James disappeared. _

"Go after him, Papa. I know you want to. I'll just look at these pictures here on the wall." Draco said. Lucius hurried after the memory form of his husband and Draco turned his attention to the pictures. There were quite a lot of them on the wall. He wondered who his twin was. Did he know someone with a father named James? He came up with three names. Harry Potter, Justin Flinch-Fletchley and Blaise Zabini. Now, of which one, was the father supposed to be death. That left Potter and Flinch-Fletchley. Great, an idiotic Hufflepuff and the Boy-Who-Lived.

And then it dawned on him. James and Lily, that were the names of the parents of Harry Potter. The messy hair of himself and his other father. The fact Lucius had wanted him to befriend Potter. The fact Potter had lived with his relatives. Or rather his supposed to be relatives. Draco was furious with his father, why hadn't he mentioned that his twin was the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived?

But he was startled out off his thoughts almost immediately when he heard a door opening behind him. He turned around and saw that Lily was scared, obviously not expecting anyone_. "James!" she yelled and fished her wand out off her pocket. _Immediately both his fathers came running down the stairs, to see why Lily had called James. Draco was facing the door now and saw none other than Peter Pettigrew entering the room. Lily almost hexed him and Lucius looked murderous.

_"Oh, its you. I hadn't expected someone tonight, so you gave me quite a fright, sorry Peter." Lily put her wand away, as did James. _Neither one of the blonds did, but that wasn't much of use, since it was a memory. "_Sorry to startle you Lily. Hello James. Hows little Corvus?" Pettigrew was behaving quite strange. He kept glancing at the clock that was hanging above the fireplace._

_"Corvus is quite alright, Wormtail. Fancy a drink mate?" James asked him. "No, actually, I just came around to see if everything was alright here. Dumbledore's orders." "Oh." James said and Pettigrew glanced at the clock once more. Suddenly, the door opened again and revealed a cackling Bellatrix and Voldemort. _

_"James, get Corvus and get out of here!" Lily whispered while searching for her wand. "Looking for this Lily?" Pettigrew said, holding Lily's and James's wands in his hands. "Peter, what are you doing with my wand?" Pettigrew just smirked. "Mudbloods shouldn't be carrying wands." He simply stated. Both James and Lily were shocked by their former friends statement. James started slowly walking towards the stairs but Bellatrix blocked it. _

_"What you're hiding Potter?" She said, cocking her head aside with a poisonous smile. "Icky, little Corvus maybe?" She cackled again. _

_"Be silent Bellatrix. Let's have some fun with the Mudblood and traitor first." Voldemort said and cruciated Lily. "NO!" shouted James and tried to attack Voldemort with his bare hands but Bellatrix bounded and gagged him with a simple spell. _

Draco turned his head, he couldn't watch it, and Lucius held his son. Trembling with anger, but unable to do anything but watch the scene unfold.

_Bellatrix tortured Lily in many ways, but healed her always just enough to not let her die. Voldemort just stood there watching with a sneer on his ugly face. Pettigrew seemed fascinated. Lily's screams were echoing through the room and James's eyes were spelled open so he had to watch every single curse they casted on the young woman all the while struggling to brake free. The only sounds that came from him, were uncontrollable sobs. Soon a pool of blood started forming on the floor and Bellatrix grew tired. "Pettigrew, she's all yours." The witch said and turned to her Master. _

_Pettigrewadvanced on Lily and began unzipping his pants. James's eyes widened when he saw this and began to struggle against his bounds with more force. "Yes, James. I always wanted to have my way with Lily, ever since you started dating her." Pettigrew said locking his eyes on James while pulling Lily's bloodied skirt up. He raped the now limp girl. _

Draco's stomach turned and he threw up. Lucius was crying now. Merlin, not Lily. Sweet, beautiful, caring Lily.

_Voldemort turned to Bellatrix and they went upstairs to get Corvus. A few minutes later they came downstairs again, Bellatrix holding Corvus. James started to struggle even harder against his bounds when he saw the insane woman holding his son. "Well Potter. Looks like you not only have to watch how we rape your wife, but also how we kill your son, before torturing you to death." Voldemort said. _

_The insane woman cackled again before placing little Corvus on the couch. By this time Pettigrew had finished and was putting his pants back on again. He was watching his Lord with big, admiring eyes. Said Lord raised his wand and pointed it at the small infant that was crying. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The Dark Lord yelled and a green light erupted from his wand. Only to be seemingly reflected by the silver eyes of the child. A loud explosion was heard and Voldemort, the Dark Lord was no more. Bellatrix and Pettigrew were blasted into the ground and looked around in fear. "My Lord!" Bellatrix screeched. She apparated away, soon to be followed by Pettigrew, leaving behind a crying baby with a bloody scar on his forehead, a bound young man that was crying and struggling to set himself free and an unconscious, tortured and raped young woman. _

_A few minutes later, Dumbledore stormed in, followed by Severus. _

Both Draco and Lucius frowned. Severus had known? He would have some serious explaining to do.

_"Severus, floo to my office and get Hagrid, will you. Tell him he has to come here in an hour or so. Then contact the Daily Prophet to tell that James and Lily Potter were killed by Voldemort and that Harry Potter somehow survived the Killing curse." Dumbledore ordered him. But Severus tried to protest. "Oh, and an Unbreakable Vow is in order I believe. Or else, I think there will be another last victim of Voldemort." Severus eyes widened. "I'm not afraid of death, Albus." Dumbledore turned to him with a cruel smirk plastered on his face. "Who said the victim would be you? No I'm talking about an elder woman named Eileen Prince." At this Severus face fell and he left._

"He threatened Uncle Sev's mother? How can he do that? He's supposed to be on the good side." Draco asked his father. "I know Draco, but you do remember what he has done already to our family right? Well I suppose he wanted to use Corvus and that James supposedly had to be death for that." The blonds were still discussing the matters when suddenly they heard the Headmaster say the Killing curse. They were startled. "Oh sweet Merlin... Has he... Oh Merlin, has he really?" The headmaster had killed Lily Marianne Evans.


	3. The memories

The memory shifted and this time they didn't recognize their surroundings. They only recognized the form of James who was sobbing uncontrollable, sitting on a bed.

"James..." Lucius whispered and sat down next to the memory of his sobbing husband. He tried to hug him, but found it impossible to comfort the grieving man. Suddenly Lucius noticed the two bracelets that James was trying to remove. "Merlin no." Lucius whispered. He tried to grab James wrists to examine the bracelets further, but his attempt failed once again.

"What's wrong Papa?" Draco said and sat down on James other side. He noticed the bracelets too. "Papa, are those Are those... Restraining Bracelets?" Lucius nodded and Draco swore loudly. "Let's just hope Severus was the one that put those on and that he has removed them. Otherwise it's quite possible James will never be able to use magic again." The Bracelets were mostly used for prisoners or wizards that weren't allowed to use magic anymore. It put a magical restraint on someones magical core so that the wizard couldn't reach it anymore and by means he or she wouldn't be able to use his or her magic. The wizards or witches that wore them were practically Squibs. The bracelets also had to be removed by the person that placed the bracelets. Otherwise they would never come off again.

A door was opened behind them and Severus entered the room. He sat down next to James, at the place Draco was sitting. Draco hastily stood up.

_I'm sorry James. Fuck I'm so sorry." Severus buried his head in his hands. "It's not your fault Severus. Really it isn't... He bloody threatened your mother." James said, whipping the tears of his face. _

_"No, it is my fault. I let him kill Lily, James. I let him kill your wife and take your son." "She isn't my wife." James whispered. "What? What do you mean she isn't your wife?" Severus asked, confused._

_"Uhm... How shall I put this... I was never married to Lily, I was... I am married to Lu... another man." Severus looked even more confused now. _

_James sighed. "I am married to Lucius Malfoy for four years now. We hid our marriage so he could spy for the light with Voldemort. But since he needed an heir, and I needed one too, we had to get married. So we told Narcissa and Lily what was going on and they agreed to become our fake wifes." James voice faltered when he remembered Lily. _

_"We... we carried our sons ourselves. Lucius carried Corvus and..." Severus interrupted him. "Corvus? Who's Corvus? ""Oh, that's right, the bloody bastard named our son Harry. Ugh, what an ugly name." Severus nodded in agreement. "Anyway, Lucius carried the twins." Severus snorted at that. "What?" James asked._

_"Nothing, its only that I would've never had imagined Lucius would carry a baby." James smiled at that. "Well, it wasn't that hard to convince him, he was looking forward to carrying a baby actually. Never saw him as happy as when he was carrying our little boys." _Draco looked unbelieving at his father. Lucius carried him? Wow, he thought. Lucius smiled to his son, seeing his amazement. "I loved it, Draco. Every single moment of those nine months." Draco smiled at his father.

_"We were in heaven when we found out Lucius was pregnant. We convinced Narcissa and Lily to place glamours on their stomach so it would look like they were pregnant, and we concealed Lucius' belly. His pregnancy went without much trouble and nine months later we held two little children in our arms." James smiled at those memories. _Lucius smiled too.

_"And then we found out Voldemort was after me and Lily, and we hid. And well, you know the rest of the story." Tears glistened in James eyes and Severus punched his fists against the wall next to him._

_"Did the Headmaster know?" James nodded. "We trusted that old bastard." "So I changed the name of your_ _son, I put you those bracelets on_..." _Severus raged. "I fucking hid the birth acts of Draco and Corvus and I hid your Marriage-act. Although I didn't know what those parchments were. So now Lucius wont be able to get custody of Corvus. And I let the Headmaster kill Lily and tell the world, James and Lily Potter are dead." _

_"Again Severus, it isn't your fault. Don't you dare to blame it on yourself. It's bloody Dumbledore's fault. Not yours, never yours." James looked like he wanted to comfort the other dark haired man but he didn't. He wasn't that comfortable with the man next to him, although he told him his biggest secret only moments ago._

_"Corvus isnt with Lucius now, is he?" James asked, scared of the answer. Severus shook his head__._

_"If Corvus isn't with Lucius... Then where is he?" Severus didn't say anything. "Where is he, Severus?" James asked becoming worried. _

_"He's... He's with Lily's family. You know, that horrible sister of hers and that annoying husband." James swore loudly. "Dumbledore claimed Corvus had to be there for Blood Protection. Damn it, they're not even related! I guess that's the reason Corvus name had to be changed. Because which Muggle or Muggleborn would name his or her son like that? I'm so sorry James. But your son is now named: Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived." _

The memory shifted again. They were back in the same room as in the last memory, but it was years later. _James seemed older and was sitting once again on his bed, reading a book. Suddenly he was startled by the sound of a door opening. _

_"Severus? Is it Tuesday already?" James asked the incoming form of the Potions Master. The man looked like he had been crying._

_"No, not yet. James, I'll explain later, just pack everything you want to take from here in this backpack. I'm getting you out." James looked shocked for a few moments, before Severus made an annoyed sound and he got up to pack everything he wanted to take with him. He pulled the desk away from the wall and reached behind it, pulling out a stack of letters. Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing. _

_When he got everything, Severus motioned him to follow and they left. Apparently the room where James had been hold captive in, was not far away from Severus quarters in the dungeons. They rushed through the halls and started running once they were outside. _

Again the memory shifted. This time they both recognized their environments as Severus kitchen at Spinners End. The blonde's sat themselves on the unoccupied chairs.

_James and Severus were sitting at a table, opposite of each other, with James arms on the table, while Severus was working on the Restraining Bracelets. After a few minutes of silence, Severus muttered something. "Finally. Merlin, had I known it would be this hard to get rid of them, I wouldn't have put them on to begin with." _

_James chuckled. "Dumbledore would have and then there wouldve been a bigger problem." He pointed out. Severus eyes darkened for a moment by the mentioning of the Headmaster._

_"She's dead, you know. That's why I got you out today." Severus said, with unshed tears in his eyes. "Your mother? Did Dumbledore?" Severus shook his head. "No, heart failure. She has never been the same after that stroke when I told her what Dumbledore made me do." A single tear fell and Severus furiously whipped it away. _

_"I'm sorry, Severus. I really am. I would've wanted to stay there if it meant she would still live." James said, offering Severus all the comfort he could give. "I know, James. Thank you." Severus got up. "Let's go." James frowned. "Go?" Severus chuckled. "Well, I reckon you would like to get to your husband before Dumbledore finds out you're gone?" At this James started beaming and quickly got up and then his face fell and he sat down again. "What if Lucius doesn't want me anymore? What if he has someone else?" He said to Severus. "James, I assure you that Lucius is still very much in love with you and that he doesn't have someone else, neither wants to." Severus assured him. _

Both father and son were thrown out of the pensieve. Lucius looked around before he settled his gaze on his long lost husband. "Jamie" he whispered to the black-haired man who looked nervous. "Come here, you silly Gryffindor, of course I still love you!" James started grinning and walked into the open arms of his husband.

Lucius studied the face of his lover. Silver eyes meeting blue ones before shifting their gaze and settling it on a pair of cherry-red lips. "Love you too" whispered said lips, before being covered by another pair of lips, those belonging to the blond one off the couple.

"Gross!" said their son, before walking away from them to give them the privacy to get to know each other once again. His godfather soon followed, as he wasn't keen either on seeing the two of them snogging the life out of each other.

JPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLM

A few hours later, in the Master bedroom of Malfoy Manor, Lucius lay awake with his husband sleeping soundless on his naked chest. He still couldn't believe he had his husband back, after all these years. The only one missing from their precious family was Corvus. Lucius sighed and remembered the last time he had seen his youngest son.

_It was late in the evening at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lucius was fighting a couple of Deatheaters with Draco when suddenly the Deatheaters fell to the ground, clutching their left arm before they died. Lucius lifted his own left arm and saw that his Dark Mark had disappeared. He guessed that Corvus, or Harry had been right by placing an ancient incantation on his arm and on Severus'. Lucius looked to his left and saw that his oldest son was sitting on his knees by a corpse, crying his eyes out. The corpse belonged to none other than Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend for years and unfortunately a Deatheater. Lucius kneeled beside him and pulled the young man into his arms. _

_Looking over his son's shoulder he saw Draco's twin. Corvus just stood there, hyperventilating, blood all over his robes and his wand in his right hand. He had just killed Voldemort and it seemed like he was in shock. Suddenly Sirius Black and Hermione Granger grabbed each an arm and they apparated away from the battlefield. Lucius assumed that if Ronald Weasly had lived, he would've joined them, but the boy had sacrificed himself to save three younger students a while ago, so that was not possible any more. It was the last time anyone of the Wizarding World had seen the Boy-Who-Lived and his two companions. _

Lucius had the best Detectives looking for the trio. But now, five years later he had still heard nothing from them. He assumed they had left the country. He feared he may never close his youngest in his arms again. Now the problem was how to tell his husband.

Lucius sighed, that was something he would deal with the next morning. For now, he just kissed his husbands forehead and drifted off into dreams off his little family when they were all still together.


	4. The daughter

"Carina Ronalda Jamison!" yelled a very pregnant Jane Hermione Grey, once called Hermione Jean Granger. "Get back here. And you too, Orion Grey!" Sirius Orion Black had switched his first and second name and had changed his last name to Grey. A little black-haired toddler from about 4 years old was running from the kitchen where she had left her aunt with cream all over her face. The delighted toddler was followed by an equally amused big black dog.

Suddenly the door opened and a young long-black-haired man with silver-blue eyes came in, loaded with grocery bags. The little girl and the dog ran into the man and all the groceries went flying around. But thanks to a quick spell from the young man nothing broke.

"Daddy!" squealed the little girl and flung herself round the legs off the young man. "Looks like someones happy you're back, Luc." Where just moments ago a dog was standing, now stood a tall black-haired man.

"Oh, shut it Siri." Lucas Evan Jamison, once called Harry James Potter and before that Corvus James Potter-Malfoy, said, while picking up his daughter in one arm and grocery bag in the other. "Where's Jane?" "No no no, not auntie Mione." The little girl in his arms squirmed. Orion chuckled. "OK, young lady. What did you do to your aunt Mione?" Lucas walked through the corridor to the kitchen while his little daughter explained why exactly Jane and the whole kitchen was covered in whip cream. Apparently, she and Orion were making whip cream to put on the ice cream when Orion started tickling her and she released some of her magic, making the bowl with the whip cream explode all over Jane.

Lucas grinned when he walked into the kitchen and saw a seething Jane. "It's not funny Lucas. You really should learn your daughter some manners. And while you're at it, try to learn your godfather some too will you?" Lucas rolled his eyes and flicked his wand to clean the mess up. "Carrie, go play with uncle Ori. Daddy must talk to auntie Mione for a moment." He said to his little girl, using her nickname and kissed the top of her nose before setting her on the ground. Carrie nodded and ran off to find her uncle.

Lucas turned to Jane when he saw his daughter disappearing from the kitchen. "What's wrong Mione? Normally you adore everything she does." He drew the pregnant young woman into his arms, awkwardly shifting himself so he wouldn't be squishing the big belly between them. "It's nothing Lucas. Really it isn't." But she contradicted her words by starting to cry. "I miss him. I still miss him so much" she sobbed. Lucas knew what she was talking about. Ron's death. Today it was five years ago. "I know, Mione. I miss him too." They had lost their best friend two months before the Final Battle. Luna, who had been Ron's girlfriend at that time had suffered the most from their loss. She became reckless after that and had gotten herself killed in the Battle while saving Lucius Malfoy. Lucas missed them both still so much. But there was one person he missed even more.

Orion came in and Lucas released Jane so she could seek comfort in her husbands arms. He picked up his little girl and dragged her over to his office. There he sat down with her on the couch. Lucky for him, the girl was exhausted and fell asleep quickly so he could think about what had happened the night before the Final Battle.

_Harry just came back from the chambers where Lucius Malfoy and his son were staying. He had placed an ancient charm on their Dark Mark, so that if he could kill Voldemort the day after, he wouldn't take Malfoy with him. Now he was standing in front of Severus Snape's rooms. Trying to gather the courage to knock on the door. He had fallen in love with the Potions Master the year before when the professor had offered the comfort he needed after the death of Cho Chang. She wasn't his girlfriend anymore, because soon after he got together with her, he realized he was gay. But it still hurts a lot when you lose such a good friend. Cho was kidnapped by the Deatheaters in an attempt to trap Harry. Severus had found out about the trap and had forbidden Harry to go after the girl. _

_When they had found Cho's body, obviously tortured and raped multiple times, Severus had drawn Harry into his arms and soothed him, telling him over and over again it hadn't been his fault. After a while, Harry had pulled away and Severus had told him that if he needed someone to talk to, he could always come to him. _

_Slowly, Harry started trusting Severus and soon he found himself going down to the dungeons a few nights a week, only to return many hours later to the Gryffindor Tower. They spend many nights discussing tactics to destroy Riddle, often joined in these conversations by Lucius and Draco Malfoy. But there were also other nights, where they would just spend the evening talking about everything and nothing, enjoying just each others company and a bottle of butterbeer. _

_After a few months of this adjustment in Harrys life, Harry found himself regretting he hadnt stayed at Hogwarts to spend Christmas. He had found out that Severus wouldnt be able to make it to the Christmas Dinner with the rest of the Order and that he would spent Christmas Eve at school. Harry had gotten a present for the Potions Master, and found himself contemplating how to deliver it. After many hours of doubting, making decisions and scratching those decisions, he just send the gifts with Hedwig, wondering all the while what Severus would think off them._

_He was however very surprised when Hedwig returned with a present from the older wizard, with a letter attached to it. He went to retrieve the present from his owl, and had been surprised once again when he noticed it was not one present, but two. Frowning he had put the gifts aside and went for the letter first. _

**_Potter,_**

**_Firstly, I wonder why you would want to give ME a present, I do however very much appreciate the gesture. I assume you got the Basilisks venom, skin and blood from the carcass in the Chamber of Secrets? I am very grateful for the effort, since those products are indeed very rare, not only because its difficult to locate a Basilisk, let alone be able to live and tell the tale, but collecting the ingredients in itself is the most difficult part._**

**_With this letter I enclose a present from my own to you, not because I found myself obliged to do so, but because I had already considered sending you these gifts, you will be fascinated by them I dare say. _**

**_There's only one condition however, do not ask me how I got the presents. I wont answer your questions anyway. But I thought you would like to receive the objects. _**

**_Merry Christmas (although I certainly hate these particularly Holidays)_**

**_Prof. Snape_**

_Curious he had been after reading the letter and he opened the largest present first. It contained three books, one about Legilimency and Occlumency and another about Wizarding traditions and laws. And the last book was titled: Failed Potions, How To Correct Them And Avoid Making The Same Mistake. Harry had smiled when he read the title on that very book. _

_But it was the other, much smaller present that he liked the most. It was a simple silver ring, with the Potter crest on top of it. Harry had assumed Severus had had the ring made by a jeweler and he still wore the ring in this time also. _

_When Harry had slid the ring on his fingers, he realized he had fallen in love with the Head of Slytherin. He didn't make too much fuss about it, as he assumed he would never get his chance with him, so better to accept and to move on he thought. _

_Although it seemed nothing had changed after the Holidays and they had started their routine again, Harry had noticed that there were a few things off with his beloved professor. _

_The man seemed to get weaker, every time he would return from a Deatheater meeting. This had them discussing about the Dark Mark imprinted in Severus forearm and they had spent many evenings in the library, looking for a way to get rid of the mark. _

_Also, sometimes it seemed that the professor was flirting with him, but about that, Harry was sure he was imagining things. _

_Then, almost a year later, Harry found himself standing in front of Severus oak doors. He had been just raising his hand, when the velvety voice of the man in question called him from somewhere behind him. _

_"Potter. Why are you standing in front of my doors, this late in the evening, when we talked just yesterday?" Harry turned around and grinned sheepishly at the Potions Master, who had rolled his eyes and invited him to come in. _

_Harry had told him about the vision he had about Voldemorts plan to attack the next day and he had placed the charm on Severus arm. After this they both got lost in their own thoughts, so they just sat there, relaxed in the familiar companionship of each other. _

_"Severus?" Harry reached his hand out and placed it over Severus hand. "I have to tell you something." The older man motioned him to continue and Harry did after a small hesitation._

_"I was thinking, with tomorrow hopefully being the last day of war and that all, I have something to confess you." Harry had had a vision earlier that day, that Voldemort would be attacking the school the next day. _

_Severus just watched him, wordlessly but curious. "You know, maybe it would be my last day here on earth, so this may be very well my last chance to tell you" Harry hesitated again. "Just tell me, Potter." Severus said and Harry swallowed._

_"Well, I guess... I mean... I think I love you. No, I know I love you." Harry said, with a firm blush plastered on his face and nowhere to hide. Severus just sat there, looking at him wide-eyed, very shocked. _

_Then suddenly, when Harry was about to leave, Severus grabbed his arm and yanked him around, so they now stood there barely 4 inches between them. They were mesmerized by each others eyes, assumingly drowning in them. _

_Then suddenly, Harry plunged forwards and pushed his lips onto the other mans. A few moments they just stood there, and then Severus was kissing him back and had wrapped his arms around him. The kiss became rapidly more passionate when Harry granted Severus tongue entrance. Harry rolled his hips and they both moaned when their erections rubbed against each other. "Bedroom?" Severus asked with a husky voice. Harry nodded and they stumbled towards Severus bedroom. _

_They lay sated next to each other and Severus drew Harry into his arms. "Hmm Love you... Sev" Harry said sleepily. "Shh, love, go to sleep" Severus whispered and kissed Harry's forehead. He watched the young man sleeping and then whispered softly, "Love you too, Corvus..." before drifting off to sleep himself, not noticing that the other had become rigid in his arms, after hearing this. Two small tears escaped him and Harry wished he hadn't come down to the dungeons this evening. _

_The next morning, he left when Severus was still sleeping, pulling himself very slowly from the other mans arms, so he wouldn't wake him. _

_When the battle came later that day, Harry found himself becoming reckless and he was pulled away from more than a few deadly curses by Hermione. Then finally he had killed Riddle and almost broke when he saw Severus falling unconscious from exhaustion. After that he knew no more, because he was apparated away, as was the plan. The magic it took was too much for Harry and it drained him completely, leaving him in a coma for two weeks. _

_After the coma, he became depressed and had morning sickness. After a while Hermione, or as she was called Jane nowadays, became suspicious and ran a few tests on him. After they had found out he was pregnant, Lucas pulled himself from depression to become a great father for his little girl. _

Lucas sighed and stood up to put his little girl to bed, he wanted to move on, and learn to love someone else, but found he couldn't. Not when his little girl looked so much like her other father, although she hadn't thank Merlin his nose or his infamous temper. She however had his onyx eyes and his sleek black hair. And her manners sometimes remembered him so much of Severus, he had to look away.


	5. The Weaslys

The next day, when the four off them were sitting on their kitchen table, eating the breakfast, Lucas had made with the help of his little girl, an owl came flying in. The letter was sealed with the Hogwarts crest. Curiously, Lucas opened the letter.

**_Dear Mr. Jamison,_**

**_Ive come to read the books you've written and I was very delighted to notice that you are an expert on your area. I asked around a bit for you and found out that you didn't have a permanent job, except writing said books._**

**_Now I cant help but wonder if you are interested in teaching first to seventh year students Defense Against the Dark Arts. We are short, once again on a teacher on this very subject. _**

**_If you are interested in the job, please send a returning owl to discuss your curriculum, payments and such. _**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

Lucas mouth fell open. He had been thinking he was discovered, but now he was offered a job. A job at Hogwarts.

"What does the letter say, Luc?" Jane asked, before eating a bite of a very distasteful toast, with pickles, sour cream, peanut butter and cherry jam.

Lucas wrinkled his nose at the awful smell and handed the letter over. "Dumbledore's offering me a job as DADA teacher. Apparently their short on one again." Jane's eyes flew over the parchment and said, after swallowing the disgusting food: "Well, it would be a nice chance for Carrie to learn who her other father is." At this, said little girls head shot up from her plate and she looked at her daddy curiously.

"Jane..." Lucas growled at the mentioning of his one-night lover. "Now my decision is set, I'm not going back to Hogwarts." "But Daddy..." whined his little girl. "No, Carrie. We're not going." He said strictly and stood up to clean their plates. After that he left to his office, to write a respond to the Headmaster.

"Maybe it's time you see him again." Orion said, entering the room uninvited. "Maybe it'll help you moving on." Lucas shook his head. "I just want to forget him Siri. Merlin, had I known he would've... Although I don't regret it I wouldn't have had Carrie if..."

Orion pulled Lucas into a hug. "Think about your little girl, Lucas. She has the right to get to know her other father. Although I still want to rip the mans head off for what he did to you." Orion growled. "I know, Siri. I know. But I don't want too." Lucas sighed. "Maybe it is time after all. I would certainly love to see the Weaslys again."

So Lucas started writing a letter to both professor Dumbledore and Molly Weasly. He had decided he would tell the Weaslys about his cover, but he would certainly not tell the Headmaster. The old man had manipulated him enough.

He smiled when he thought of Molly's reaction when she would find out he had a little girl. She would be delighted and would start cooking right away, complaining he and his daughter were both too skinny.

**_Professor Dumbledore, _**

**_I would be delighted to accept your offer, although I have a family I would like to bring with me. My daughter, my pregnant twin sister and her husband. We have lost too many people in the war, to be able to live without each other. I wont come to Hogwarts to teach if I have to leave my family behind. I'm sorry if this seems rude, but I am sure you can understand where I'm coming from._**

**_How about I come over to discuss the terms of the contract, if youd still have me, tomorrow at 5 p.m.? Im visiting Hogsmeade anyway. _**

**_Sincerely _**

**_Lucas Evan Jamison_**

The next letter read this:

**_Dear Molly, and all the other Weaslys._**

**_I am very sorry to have disappeared like this, but its too much to explain over a letter. If you want to see me, I'm going to Hogwarts to discuss a job there, and I would be delighted to be able to make a little detour before heading there. I would love to see you all again. But I can say that even now I'm still not ready to come forward again under my own name. And I can say that even if I wont get the job at Hogwarts, you'll be seeing much more of me again. If you still have me that is. Hermione and Sirius would love to see you too, and I'm bringing a surprise guest. _**

**_If it's okay that Im coming over tomorrow, lets say about 10 oclock? Please answer me ASAP._**

**_I have missed you all so very much,_**

**_Harry Potter_**

He send the letters with Orions owl and with Hedwig before starting his laptop to write further on the book he was writing about Vampires.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

A few hours later, a squeal rang through the Weasly Household and a few moments later a thud was heard. Fred Weasly, co-owner of Weaslys Wizard Wheezes ran into the kitchen and found his mother on the ground out cold, clutching a letter in her hands. He levitated his mother and put her on the couch before reading the letter that had upset his mother so much that had her fainting.

"It's about time you came home, Harry." He muttered and sat down to write a reply, meanwhile wondering who this surprise guest would be. After he finished the letter and send them, he wrote others to his siblings to invite them to come over at 9.30 the next day, asking them if they could bring their children and spouses with them.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

The next morning at precisely 9.57 a.m., Lucas Evan and Carina Ronalda Jamison, Orion Sirius and Jane Hermione Grey, apparated onto the front yard of the Weasly family. The four of them walked in pairs up to the front door. Lucas knocked and a nervous but delighted looking Molly Weasly opened the door. She eyed Lucas up and down, turned her attention to the little girl on his hands and then to the couple standing behind them.

"Hello Molly. It has been too long." Lucas said and stepped forward.

You're not him, Harry has green eyes." Molly said, staring suspiciously at him. Lucas smiled. "My name is Harry James Potter, my fathers Animagus was a stag, as is my patronus." Lucas hesitated for a few moments, when he saw the rest of the Weaslys filling the kitchen behind Molly, before continuing his story. "I met your late son Ronald on the Hogwarts Express in our first year after I had asked you how to get on platform 9 3/4 . He was afraid of spiders, because his older twin brothers had turned his teddy bear into one, when he was a kid. I am Harry, Molly. Although I now go by the name of Lucas Jamison." Molly looked like she was about to cry and hugged Lucas but hesitated when she wanted to hug Jane. Lucas knew she needed to hear it was also really Hermione and Sirius before she would let them in.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I became friends with your late son Ronald, when he and Harry saved me from a mountain Troll in our first year at Hogwarts. He saved me again later that year, from a giant Chess Board by sacrificing himself so Harry and I would be able to save the Philosophers stone from Quirrel." Jane hugged Molly and stepped aside when Orion took the word. "My name is Sirius Orion Black and my Animagus is a grim. I helped making the Marauder map when I used to be in Hogwarts, together with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The last one betrayed James and Lily Potter and lived as a rat with your sons Percy and late Ronald after that."

Molly cried full out now and hugged Orion too. Before turning her attention to Carrie. She looked like she wanted to ask who the little girl was, but was interrupted by a little voice. "And my name is Carina Ronalda Potter, and my daddy is Harry James Potter. And I don't know your son Ronald." Carrie said, earning a chuckle from the Weaslys by her last exclamation. Lucas picked his little girl up. "And I'm Molly Weasly, but you may call me Grandma Molly." "I never had a grandma." The little girl said with a small voice. "Now you have, Carina. May I hold you?" She asked and stuck her arms out to take the girl over from her daddy. But Carrie crossed her arms and said with a stubborn voice and a small smile on her lips: "only if you call me Carrie. Carina is soooo old." All the Weasly chuckled again. "I think you have a little Slytherin there, Harry." One said before the trio was hugged by Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ginny, Fleur (Bills wife, who was holding a little girl on her hip), Angelina Johnson (Fred's girlfriend) and Emily Sprout (niece of Madam Sprout, the Herbology teacher and Percy's girlfriend).

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

LMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJP

At the same time, at another household, there was a very loud argument going on.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DISAPPEARED FIVE YEARS AGO?" a voice bellowed. "HAVEN'T YOU LOOKED FOR HIM?" Lucius cringed. He had just told his husband that he hadn't seen their youngest son for 5 years now.

"James, calm down, of course I have looked for him. I paid the best detectives in the country to look for him, both magical and muggle." James just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed. "I'm sorry Lucius. I know that you have looked for him, but it's just... I have missed 21 years of his life and now I find out he is missing." James looked for comfort in Lucius arms. "I know love... Believe me I know. I have missed them too. At least I had Draco, you had no-one." Lucius kissed the top of his husbands head. "Where is he, anyway?" James asked. "I want to get to know him too. And since he isn't missing... Oh Merlin, Lucius, what are we going to do?" Lucius sighed. "I don't know love. I really don't know." They snuggled together in the couch, each wrapped up in their own thoughts when their oldest son came in.

"Dad, Papa. I'm going over to Charlie now. He said there was something important going on at their home." Draco said. Lucius nodded. "Just make sure you're back for dinner. Oh and tell Charlie he's welcome too." Draco nodded and left.

Who's Charlie?" asked James. "Hmm? Oh, Charlie's his boyfriend. You know the Weaslys? Well he is one of their sons. The second I believe." James nodded and Lucius played with the other mans hair. "Isn't he older than Draco?" "7 years I believe. But if he's making Draco happy... You know what the ironic part is?" James shook his head. "Charlie's a dragon tamer." At this James sat up, staring unbelievingly in Lucius eyes. "You're kidding me!" Lucius chuckled. "I'm not... really. I had a laughing fit when I met the poor boy. He was already scared as hell to meet me and then I start laughing my head off. He didn't know whether to be scared or to be amused." James chuckled too and lay down again, putting his head on Lucius chest still laughing softly.


	6. The return

"So tell me Harry. Where's the mother of this sweet little girl?" Molly asked and the whole table grew quiet, curious about Lucas' answer. "It's Lucas, Molly. And I'm her mother." They had explained why they had changed their names and why they wanted to continue using them.

Nobody had really liked Dumbledore after they had found out that he had manipulated Harry into killing Voldemort before he was ready. He should've trained more, they all agreed on that. So they understood the change off names, although they still had to get used to it.

The whole table gasped when Lucas had finished his sentence. "You're gay?" Bill asked. Lucas nodded, suddenly uneasy, he hoped they wouldn't judge him on that. "Is that okay with you guys?" he asked. "Of course. Hey, it would be a bit hypocritical if I were against it, since my boyfriend's coming over in a few moments." Charlie said. "You're gay too? And occupied already? Damn it, really lost my chance there." Lucas smiled at the dragon tamer.

"Hey you, whoever you are, hands of MY boyfriend." A pale blonde walked into the room, after having heard the last of the conversation.

"Draco Malfoy?" Lucas said, turning his head towards the Slytherin and then started laughing his head off, soon to be joined by Orion. Everyone looked at him like he was a lunatic. "Oh please, don't tell me you didn't have a laughing fit when you found out our dragon tamer was dating a dragon." Orion chuckled. Everyone was looking darkly at Draco, accept for the twins, Carrie and the two Grey's. "My father sure did." Draco said, feeling uncomfortable under everyone's stares.

"Guys, quit it. He is my boyfriend, whether you like it or not." Charlie said, glaring at his family, while pulling said boyfriend protectively on his lap. Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You mean they don't like it that your boyfriend is Draco?" Charlie shook his head sadly. "No, they don't like it one bit. Only the twins support me in this."

"Why?" Lucas simply asked. "Because he's a Malfoy." Fred stated, while glaring at his family. "Oh please, that's bullshit and you know it." Lucas said. "First of all. Orion here's a Black, you don't go around judging him for that are you now? And Lucius Malfoy was a spy for the Light, right? That's just pathetic." Everyone was silent and Charlie and Draco left.

"Anyway, Lucas. Since you're the mother of Carrie, who's the father?" George asked him. Lucas raised his eyebrow. "Sorry George, but after this… I don't think they would like it if I tell them." He said, addressing George alone.

"Why wouldn't we like it? You're little girl is adorable." Molly said, tickling Carrie who was squealing and giggling. Lucas just raised his eyebrow again. "After this display? No, I really don't think I'll tell you."

George raised an eyebrow curiously and Lucas motioned that he would tell him and Fred later.

After a few hours, Lucas stood up and said he had to go to Hogwarts to see the Headmaster. The Grey's said they were going to stay and Lucas left Carrie with them, assuring the Weasly's he would come back after the meeting.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

DMCWDMCWDMCWDMCWDMCWDMCWDMCWDMCWDMCWDMCWDMCWDMCWDMCWDMCW

Charlie and Draco had left the Weasly household and apparated to Malfoy Mansion. Inside, Charlie wrapped his arms around Draco, hugging him tightly. He didn't like it when his family was acting like that to his Dragon. "Charlie…" Draco said, asking for his lovers attention. "What is it, love?" The redhead answered, nuzzling his nose in the spot below Draco's left ear. Draco moaned.

"Merlin Charlie… Don't do that, I want you to meet someone." At this Charlie looked into Draco's eyes. It sounded important. Draco took Charlie's hand and pulled him into a cozy living room. They snuggled up together on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Uhm… I want you to meet my other father. You know that I have two fathers, right? Well, apparently my dad wasn't as dead as we all thought." Draco explained what happened when Draco's dad had shown up with Severus.

"Oh, well if he's as nice as Lucius is, I guess I'd love to meet him." Charlie said and Draco sighed in relieve. "Besides my dragon. We could use some more people on our side." Draco nodded and kissed his lover on the lips. Soon the kiss became more passionate, Draco lay down on the couch, pulling Charlie on top of him. Before things could move along further, they were interrupted by someone scraping their throat.

Charlie looked up sheepishly and saw the spitting image of Harry Potter standing in the doorway, only looking older and with a grin on his face. "I believe that isn't very appropriate behavior towards my son, if I'm not even introduced yet." Charlie looked down at his lover, who was looking sheepishly as well. "Dragon, I believe you have forgotten to tell me your other dad is James Potter."

"Must've slipped my mind…" Draco muttered and sat up. "Hey dad." "Hello Draco, don't tell me you're embarrassed about your old man, now are you?" His father asked, an amused look in his eyes. "Of course not dad." James raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I'm James Potter, as you apparently already know. I reckon you are Charlie Weasly?"

Charlie nodded and shook James' outstretched hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter. And I recognized you from the photo's from the other, and well Harry's a spitting image of you." At this James smiled sadly. "So I've been told." He sighed. "Anyway, the correct term is Potter-Malfoy actually, but you may call me James."

"James?" They heard Lucius calling out for his husband. "Over here, Luc. I'm meeting our sons boyfriend." Lucius walked into the living room. "Oh, hello Draco, Charlie. Then you are right on time, dinner's ready. How was it at your family, Charlie? Still the same?" At this Charlie nodded sadly and Draco gave his boyfriends hand a squeeze. "Pity." Lucius said and they explained the situation to James on their way to the dining room, when he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Never thought Arthur and Molly would be so narrow minded. I'm sorry Charlie, it must be hard on you." Charlie nodded and sighed. "Well, apparently, we have more people on our side. Who were those four actually?" Draco said, looking curious.

"Uhm, I tell you later. First I want to ask your fathers a few questions if you can keep your curiosity in check for a few moments, my dragon?" Charlie said, earning a chuckle from James and Lucius when Draco scowled and picked at his food.

"Does Harry know?" he asked first. "No, and his name's Corvus actually. Dumbledore changed his name, claiming it wasn't a name that a muggle would've picked for their son. And probably because it was also a link to Draco and myself." Lucius answered. "We've been trying to find out where Corvus went, but we haven't found him yet." Each member of the table was wrapped up in his own thoughts after that.

Later that evening, when they were all enjoying a cup of tea in the living room where they had been earlier in the evening, Charlie cleared his throat.

"Uhm, I think now it's time to tell you who those four were this afternoon." Draco looked up at his boyfriend, he had a feeling this might be important.

"Well, the married couple, Orion and Jane Grey, uhm… They were formerly named Sirius Black and Hermione Granger." Draco and Lucius gasped. "You mean…" Charlie put his hand up, seeing that James hadn't catched on who the third was. "James… The third person… He called himself Lucas Jamison." James' eyes grew wide. "You mean… Corvus?" he asked. Charlie nodded. "My little Corvus, you have found him?" Charlie smiled. "No, we didn't. He found us. He sent a letter to my mother yesterday, saying he wanted to see us."

"Who was the little girl, Charlie?" Draco asked, remembering the little girl in Molly's lap. "That was Harr… Luca… Corvus' little girl. His daughter. Merlin, all those names…" Charlie said. "Carina Ronalda Potter I believe." James, Lucius and Draco all gasped. "I'm a grandfather?" James said and Lucius nodded with tears in his eyes. "And I'm an uncle… Merlin."

"Can we go over to your house, Charlie? To see if he's still there?" James asked with hopeful, moist eyes. Charlie nodded and the other three occupants of the room were suddenly all on their feet, looking for cloaks. Charlie stopped them. "It's probably not wise if you're calling him Corvus right away. It will be a shock for him to see that you're not dead James, so just call him Lucas for the night, please?" The other three nodded, all understanding where Charlie was coming from.


	7. The reunion

The three Malfoy-Potters and the one Weasly apparated to the Burrow and Charlie walked in first, with Draco, to see if Corvus, was indeed still in the house. Apparently he was.

"Lucas? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Charlie said. Lucas nodded and followed him outside. He looked curiously to were Lucius and James were standing. "I want to introduce someone to you. James?" Charlie said, motioning for James to come further into the light. "James?" Lucas asked in bewilderment. Suddenly he recognized the features of the man, looking very much like himself. "Dad?" The man nodded.

"How? And how do I know it is really you?" James smiled. "Do you know what my Animagus form is?" he asked his youngest son who nodded. James changed into a stag. Lucas's eyes widened. "How? Why now, why after all this time?" James changed back and suddenly he had his arms full with his crying son. Charlie stood next to him, with his arm around Draco's waist, Lucius standing next to him, longing to wrap his arms around their son too.

Lucas was sobbing in James' arms and after a while he noticed Lucius and the others standing there. "Lucius, Draco, what are you doing here?" he asked them and James sighed, silently cursing Dumbledore.

"Lucas, can we talk somewhere private. We have a lot of explaining to do. And well, I heard from Charlie, I've become a grandfather?" Lucas's eyes widened, he had clearly forgotten about his little girl. He nodded and they went inside to get his little girl.

"James? James, is that really you?" Orion asked, not believing his eyes. "Yes, Sirius, it is really me." Orion looked at Lucas, who nodded and then James was almost knocked of his feet by his best friend.

"But how? And why now?" he asked. Meanwhile Lucas had picked his little girl up, who was fast asleep and told the rest of the Weaslys they were going home. Charlie meanwhile talked quietly to his twin brothers, telling them to come over also, since Lucas had asked for them to come. He was going to tell who the other father of his little girl was.

A few moments later, the little group apparated to the Black house where Lucas and his little family lived. They had waited a few minutes for the twins and Angelina, so the rest of their family wouldn't get suspicious as why they were asked to join them. Lucas really didn't want the rest of the family to know who the other father of his daughter was.

After Lucas had taken care of drinks and snacks and had taken his little girl up to bed, he sat down with the others.

James, Lucius and Draco took turns explaining and Lucas had been silent during the whole story. After they were finished, there was a stunned silence.

"Wow." Said Fred and George nodded, agreeing with his twin. "So, if I understand correctly…" said Sirius "You're married to Lucius, who carried Luca… no Corvus and Draco. You convinced Lily to fake a wedding with her and went into hiding with her and Corvus… The rat let Voldemort in and raped Lily after Bellatrix tortured her… Then Corvus became the Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore came in, killed Lily, took Corvus and changed his name into Harry, placed him with the muggles and locked you up. He made Snape swear an Unbreakable Vow on his mother's life and made him put Restraining Bracelets on you. Then 21 years later, Snape's mother died and you were freed by him and brought back to Lucius and Draco, only to find out Corvus went missing since the Final Battle. Then Draco's boyfriend, Charlie said Corvus was at the Burrow and told you Corvus had a daughter… Have I covered everything?"

James and Lucius nodded and looked worriedly to Lucas.

"Lily isn't my mum? Lucius is my mum?" he asked, looking uncertain. James nodded. Suddenly the uncertain look in Corvus' silver-blue eyes turned into a furious one. "I will have his head for this! That is the final straw. Dumbledore is going to pay for this." Corvus got up and started pacing around, while taking in all the information he had received tonight.

Finally, after half an hour pacing around and discussing a few things he still had questions about, he sat down.

"Now, Corvus… It is okay if I call you that right?" Lucius asked him worried. "Sure… Papa." Corvus smiled mischievously and Lucius almost pushed James of the couch in his hurry to hug his youngest son.

"Oh, how long have I wanted to hear that from you… Son." Corvus smiled shyly and then looked around, settling his gaze on his twin brother. "Well, now I'm really regretting the fact I have rejected your friendship back in first year… twin." Draco smiled and got up to hug his twin brother.

After they had settled down again, Draco snuggling into his boyfriend's side to hide his moist eyes. And Corvus realizing he missed Severus once again.

He knew he had to tell them. Hermione was giving him a pointed look and he sighed, while rubbing over the silver and green rose he had tattooed on his wrist in memory of the Final Battle and the evening before. Every time he would remember Severus, he would touch the rose.


	8. The father

"Corvus… would you mind telling us, who the other father is and why you left?" George asked him. Corvus sighed. "Well, let's start with the easy part first, shall we." Corvus knew everybody thought he was going to start with telling them who the father was, but as Sirius and Hermione knew, the other part was far more easier than telling them about Severus. He sighed and started his story.

"I realized, not long after Cho Chang's death that Dumbledore was manipulating me."

_It was a month after Cho's death and Harry woke up trembling from another nightmare. He had relived once again his visions about Cho's death. He recalled how Dumbledore had tried manipulating him into going after the girl, but Snape had convinced the Order to refuse to let him go. Harry had been furious about that, but then Snape had told him about the trap Voldemort had set up and Harry realized the Headmaster had been wrong and not the Order. _

_He recalled other times he had been manipulated too. For example the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione had discovered a few months after Cedric's death that Harry could have refused to join the Tournament, based upon the rule for one Champion par school. _

_They had also discovered that the Blood Wards placed on the Dursley's house were fake. That the Dursley's had to care for him, for them to work. And that the same wards would've worked if he had lived with the Weasly's or the Diggory's for they were both related to his father. Harry had refused to see the headmaster for a month after that. _

_Or when they had discovered that Dumbledore easily could've warranted a fair trial for Sirius. Harry still blamed Dumbledore for his Godfather's death. (Sirius had come back from the veil in order to protect Harry from the greater Evil. Or so he said.)_

_Or other numerous betrayals and lies by the Headmaster had set him off, and he couldn't trust the old man anymore. _

_After that Harry had decided to start training and to run away after the Final Battle. Severus, Lucius, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Moody had all started to teach him all kind of spells, curses, charms, and fighting and dueling techniques. _

_Meanwhile he designed a plan together with Sirius, Hermione, Ron and Luna to escape from the Headmaster. They sought out a place to live, they created glamours for themselves._

_But the glamour they had created on Harry wouldn't stick. It would stay on for about half an hour and then it would come off. _

_They had tried everything and Hermione started searching all information she could about the glamours. After a few weeks she found something: apparently if someone already wore a glamour, another couldn't be placed on the same person. Everyone thought this was strange, but they casted a spell to see if he was wearing any glamours anyway. _

_Apparently he did. They took the glamour off. He had a different nose, he was taller, his hair was a little less messy, his jaw was more pronounced, but the strangest difference were his eyes. They weren't green anymore, and neither did he need his glasses. No he had gorgeous silver eyes, with a blue shine in it. He had the exact same eyes as Draco Malfoy, who surprisingly had formed a truce with them. Harry even had to admit he started liking Draco, although just as a brother. He was gay, but it just felt wrong somehow to look at Draco that way. _

Corvus hesitated. He didn't know how to tell the rest of the story. So he just continued to tell with how he had started going to the dungeons to talk to Severus about the manipulations of Dumbledore, and how he had realized he was falling in love with the older man. How he had went to Lucius' chambers for the spell on the Dark Mark and how he had went to Severus' rooms. At this point he hesitated again and searched for Hermione's eyes.

Hermione understood why Corvus couldn't tell it. It still was too much, even after five years. Suddenly Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Sweet Merlin! Corvus!"

Corvus came to the same realization as Hermione on the same time. "Merlin!" and then he looked to his parents. "Severus knew everything, didn't he?" he asked. Both his parents nodded. "What does this have to do with your story?" Draco asked, curious why his brother was suddenly panicking.

"Shit! Mione! What have I done?" Hermione looked at him with the same panic in her eyes, but suddenly she started smiling widely. "Corvus, do you know what this means?" Corvus frowned, not understanding what Hermione was talking about.

"He does love you!" once again Corvus' eyes grew wide. "He does! Or at least he did then." Sirius catched on too. "You have to tell him now, Corvus, no excuses this time!" Corvus panicked again. "No! What will he think!"

The others were bewildered. About who were they talking? And what did Corvus have to tell that person? "You have to! Corvus, this changes everything!" Hermione said too. "I can't! He will hate me… First I tell him I love him, then I disappear the next day, and now after five years I'd show up with our daughter. I can't tell him!"

"He will understand if you explain." Sirius said too. "And we will understand if you explain what exactly you are talking about." Draco said, frustrated with not knowing what they were talking about.

"I slept with Severus. He's the father." Corvus said, looking sad. Everyone in the room that didn't know gasped. That was surely an unexpected exclamation. It was silent for a few moments, everyone digesting the news.

"Then why did you run. You were in love with him, weren't you?" James asked and Corvus nodded, not explaining why he did run.

"Corvus told Severus he loved him before they slept together and Severus never answered that until after they had slept together. And then he said that he loved CORVUS too. But Corvus was still called Harry back then." Hermione explained. "Corvus had went to Severus' rooms not only for the spell on the Dark Mark, but also for telling Severus he loved him and to ask if Severus wanted to come with us the next day. But he never got to that point."

Everyone was angered with Severus because he had said Corvus, while Corvus was still called Harry back then, and thereby had hurt Corvus. But Corvus defended Severus by saying that Severus had thought he was asleep when he said it. The anger became less for everyone, but they still were pissed off with the Potions Master.

Corvus knew he had to go see the Potion's Master, but he didn't want too. Not yet anyway, and he convinced the others he would firstly let Severus know he was back and he wouldn't tell anything about their daughter yet.

The others weren't really convinced about that, but Corvus refused to even meet Severus if he didn't have the time to explain first.


	9. The confrontation

Severus sighed when he thought of Corvus again. He was angry at himself that he couldn't stop loving the younger man. Not even after what he had done.

He had believed he never would've gotten a chance with Corvus and was effectively startled when the young man had confessed his love for him. But he was angry as hell, when he disappeared next day. Severus thought he could never forgive him for that.

He had been too hurt when he saw Corvus disappearing with Granger and Black. His heart had been shattered into a million pieces. Severus knocked the Firewhiskey, that he was twirling in his glass, back in one motion.

He stared at the opposite wall, without seeing anything, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Severus just said and the door opened slowly, as if the visitor was hesitating to come in.

Severus growled under his breath, annoyed with the slow visitor. He needed another drink. Badly.

He looked up and his eyes widened. He knew that guy. There, in front of him, was standing the young man he was thinking about not even a minute ago. Long black hair, pulled back with a green silken ribbon, and a few strands escaping the ribbon. Silver-blue eyes and pink perfect lips. The man of his dreams. And his nightmares.

"POTTER! What are you doing here?" Severus said angrily. "No, wait. Don't answer that, just get the hell out!"

Corvus gulped. He had expected the Potions Master to be angry, but this angry?

"Severus, please let me explain!" Corvus all but begged.

"EXPLAIN? You come to explain? That explanation would come FIVE years too late. Now GET OUT!"

"Severus, please…" Severus growled. "It's Snape for you, Potter. Get out!" But Corvus shook his head. He wasn't going to let himself be pushed away. Not by the father of his little girl. His eyes followed Severus who was pouring a double Firewhiskey in his glass and who drank the stuff in one big swallow.

"You called me Corvus." He said as an explanation and Severus froze. He stood with his back to Corvus and only realized he was still pouring another Firewhiskey when the contents off his glass spilled.

"What?" Severus asked, not believing the young man.

"You called me Corvus. That night. You said you loved me too, but you said Corvus instead of Harry. What was I to believe?" Corvus said, glaring at the back of the man.

"Sweet Merlin. Please tell me you didn't hear that." Severus sat down shakily in an armchair, glass and bottle still in his hands. Corvus kneeled next to him and took the glass and the bottle. He set them aside.

Severus groaned and buried his head in his hands. He had been blaming Corvus for over five years for disappearing. Now he found out it was his fault.

"I'm sorry I disappeared like that, Severus. But what was I to think when you called me Corvus? Now I know that is my real name, but back then I still believed it was Harry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Corvus. It was all my stupid fault. I shouldn't have called you that." Severus still refused to look up from his hands.

"Severus. Look at me." Corvus pulled Severus' hands out of his hair and lifted his chin.

"You have nothing to be sorry about either. It was all Dumbledore's fault. If he hadn't locked my father up and put me with the Dursley's, there wouldn't have been a single problem." Severus sighed.

"I know, but still… I shouldn't have said that."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Severus. I did my fair share of faults too. I left."

"I would have left too." Severus said. Corvus nodded. "Yes, you would. But I can't help but wondering if you'd have come back if what happened to me, happened to you." Corvus stood up and faced the photographs on the mantle above the fireplace.

Severus frowned and went to next to Corvus. "What happened to you?" He asked and with a sigh Corvus turned around to face his once-time-lover.

"I got pregnant." Severus' eyes grew wide and he stumbled seeking support on the mantle. "What?" he asked. Not believing his own ears.

"I got pregnant. We have a four-year-old daughter, Severus." Corvus refused to look at Severus and frowned when he heard a thump. Severus had fainted.

Corvus rolled his eyes and cast an 'enervate' at the Potions Master and Severus groaned when he woke up.

"Why am I lying here on the floor?" Corvus chuckled and stuck a hand out to help Severus to get up. Severus accepted the hand and got up. "Because you fainted when I told you we have a daughter."

"Oh. Right." Severus frowned. "What's her name?"

"Carina Ronalda Potter-Snape. Carrie for short." Corvus said "I hope you don't mind that I gave her your name too?" Severus shook his head.

"She's my daughter too, so she should probably wear my name. Wouldn't want it otherwise." Severus motioned Corvus to sit down and sat next to him.

"How come you know that your name's really Corvus?" Severus asked, suddenly remembering that Corvus had said he now knew that was his real name.

"I went to visit the Weasly's yesterday and guess who I met up there. My fathers. Both of them. And a twin brother." Corvus smiled at the memory. He finally had the family he so desired. The only one missing from his little family was the father of his little girl.

"Oh." Severus just said. Dumbfounded and excited of finally being able to call the love of his life with his real name.

It got uncomfortable after that, Corvus not knowing where to start and Severus not knowing how to ask.

"So… Uhm… Where have you been all this time?" Severus said after a while and Corvus shrugged.

"We found a house in a little town, not far away from London." He said and Severus stomach turned.

"We?" he asked, dreading the answer. Corvus answered not noticing the dread in Severus' eyes.

"Yeah, Me, Mione, Sirius and Carrie." Severus sighed with relief and this time Corvus did notice.

"I haven't been seeing anyone since that night, Severus." He offered and Severus met his eyes, shock evidently in those onyx orbs.

"But it's been…" Severus stuttered.

"5 years. I know. But have you been seeing anyone since that night?" Corvus asked, knowing Severus hadn't. He had checked this before he had come over to see Severus, not wanting to intrude if Severus indeed had moved on.

"No." Severus just answered. Corvus nodded. "I meant what I said that night." Corvus paused.

"That I loved you. I meant it."


	10. The news

James walked into the breakfast room of Malfoy manor, sorting through a bunch of letters. Seeing if he got any note from either of his sons. Or from his best friend.

"Something interesting Jamie?" Lucius asked, while sipping from his coffee. James looked up and walked over to where his husband sat. "No. At least I don't think so. Although you have a letter from Hogwarts. Probably from the school governors." James handed the letter to Lucius and kissed the blond on the forehead.

He seated himself next to his husband and started buttering a croissant while Lucius opened the letter. Suddenly Lucius choked on his coffee and had a coughing fit. James patted his husband on the back. "Are you alright Luc?" Lucius nodded and handed James the letter.

"I'm more than alright James. I've got you and Corvus back and I received slightly less wonderful, but still fantastic news." At this James frowned and read through the letter quickly.

**_Dear Lord Malfoy._**

**_To my great sorrow I have to inform you off the passing away from our dear and beloved Headmaster. _**

**_This morning at precisely 7.43 am I was notified by a House-elf that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was found death in his bed. Mdm. Pomfrey, our school nurse has affirmed death by heart failure. _**

**_As head of the governors from Hogwarts, we now ask you to appoint a new Headmaster as soon as possible. _**

**_I, Minerva McGonagall, don't find myself quite fit enough for the task. I hereby recommend you Severus Snape as his replacement. He has the youth and the experience as a Head of Slytherin House to rule over the school. _**

**_Sincerely yours, _**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. _**

"Is this true?" James asked, still unsure of the great joy the message had brought into this household. When Lucius nodded, however, he squealed and hugged his husband with all the strength he had, effectively cutting of Lucius breath.

"Jamie!" he whined and James quickly released him. "I know you're happy, me too. But keep your emotions under control will you?" Lucius teased his husband while rubbing his sore throat. James blushed.

"Sorry love. But I'm just so happy that he can't ever come in between us." Lucius smiled and encircled his husbands waist with his arms, pulling the black-haired man closer. "I know, love, but I wouldn't have allowed him anyway. Now that I finally have you back, I'm not going to let you go ever again." James kissed him at that and soon they were making love on the kitchen table.

JPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLMJPLM

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

_I meant what I said that night." Corvus paused."That I loved you. I meant it." _

It was silent a few moments after that.

"Corvus… I…" Severus hesitated. How to ask this question without sounding to hopeful was beyond his capabilities. So when he did ask the question, the hope and fear of rejection ringed in the question.

"Do you _still _love me?" If they weren't already in Severus' rooms, and if he had somewhere else to go, he would have ran away from the answer. He was too scared for the rejection of the person he still loved, even after all these years. Instead he reverted his eyes and tried to stand up, but a hand kept him in place.

Suddenly he felt another hand on his cheek, his gaze returning to the silver-blue eyes next to him. "Of course I still love you, Sev. Nothing in the world could've changed that." Severus' eyes grew.

"You… You still love me?" he asked, hating himself for the vulnerability he was showing, even though he was showing it to the man he loved.

"Of course I still love you. You're the most adorable, gorgeous, smart, caring person I know. How could I other than to love you?" Corvus said, while shifting his gaze to the pink lips of the Potions Master.

"Do _you_still love _me?_" He asked a little shyly, and Severus didn't answer, just drew Corvus into a passionate kiss, not expecting the startling knock on his door.

They broke their kiss, cursing the one that couldn't have found a worse moment to interrupt. Severus went to open the door to reveal a disheveled looking professor McGonagall.

She looked as if she had been crying for hours, with bloodshed tears and dark shadows under her eyes. Her robes were rumpled and strands of hair escaped the tight knot on her head.

"Minerva! Come in, come in." Severus said, concerned about the older woman. He led her to the couch, and she sat down next to Corvus. She cast a curious look at Corvus and raised her eyebrows to Severus.

"Uhm, well, this is Corvus, he's my…" Severus hesitated and after a quick look at Corvus he said "my lover. Corvus, this is Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and Transfigurations teacher."

Corvus nodded and Severus turned his attention back to the cat Animagus. "What's wrong, Minerva? You look like you've been crying?"

Minerva nodded. "I have been crying. The house-elves found Albus dead in his bed a few hours ago." Severus' and Corvus' eyes grew. They were shocked. This was the last thing they had expected to hear.

"How did he die?" Severus asked after a few moments.

"Heart failure. He died in his sleep." Severus nodded and Corvus tried to ignore the happy feeling in his stomach. It wouldn't be right if he danced around the room right now, not with Minerva still there, who had been crying for the deceased.

"You're the last I'm telling about it. I spoke to the other teachers, and we all agreed to recommend you as the next Headmaster with the board. You can still teach Potions if you appoint an assistant Headmaster and an assistant Potions teacher."

Severus mouth fell open. He hadn't expected that either.

Corvus chuckled at the expression Severus had on his face. It was rare to see any expression on the handsome face of his lover, but to see shock, was even more rare. Severus never showed it if he was shocked.

"Close your mouth Sev, you're going to catch flies if you don't." Severus closed his mouth and glared at the father of his daughter.

"Uhm, I already send a letter to Lucius to recommend you. I hope that you don't mind that, you could still refuse the position if you don't want it." Minerva said and Severus quickly reassured her that he would love to become a Headmaster. Especially since the war was over and he didn't have to act as if he hated children.

Severus didn't know he was reassuring his lover also by that. Corvus was relieved that Severus didn't hate children, and as such didn't hate their daughter.

Corvus smiled and Severus cast him a curious look, but Corvus just shook his head.

"Well. That was all." Minerva said after an uncomfortable silence. "I'll be in the Headmaster's office if you need me. I'll be arranging Albus' funeral."

Minerva quickly left and Severus closed the door behind her, placing locking and silencing spells on it, before turning to his lover.

"Pity I can't still offer you the position of the DADA teacher. Dumbledore offered it to someone else just a couple of days ago. Otherwise you and Carrie could come and live with me. Unfortunately he seems a capable teacher."

Corvus chuckled. "Oh really? Does he still seem like a capable teacher if I tell you that he is sitting right in front of you?" Severus frowned.

"You're Lucas Jamison?" Corvus nodded. "Yes, I am. And fortunately Dumbledore didn't recognize me at my interview." Corvus thought about that a few moments.

"Actually… that doesn't even matter anymore since he's now dead." And then it hit him. The man who imprisoned his father, killed his godmother (Lily) and destroyed their family by pretending his father was death, and by hiding the birth acts of him and his twin. The man who had been manipulating him ever since he found out about the Wizarding world was death.

Severus chuckled when he saw the expressions on his lovers face.

"Uhm, well… since you're the new DADA teacher, you're coming to live in Hogwarts, right?" Severus asked.

"Of course. That's what all teachers do, don't they?" Severus nodded.

"I was wondering if you would like to… to move in with me? And Carrie too of course." Corvus squealed at that and threw himself at the future Headmaster, effectively knocking him of his feet. They fell down with Corvus on top.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he practically yelled, while showering Severus' face with kisses. Severus smiled and hugged his lover tight while placing a passionate kiss on Corvus' lips.

Soon the kiss became more heated and Severus flipped them over, his pants rapidly becoming tight with the feeling of having the man of his dreams under him once again.


	11. The happy end

The next few months went by in a haze, the Malfoy-Potters still couldn't believe their luck. They wouldn't have to confront the man who hurt them so much. They wouldn't have to face the trials, to gain justice. They wouldn't have to face all the questions of the people. They were lucky to just get to know each other.

James had taken a new identity, and got remarried to Lucius soon after the death of Dumbledore. After that he had taken the name of Lucius, saying that his youngest son would continue the line of the Potters. Lucius had sold his companies and had given the manor to Draco, and now travelled around the world with his husband. While they were back in the country, they lived with Draco and Charlie. James and Lucius were now very expressive with their love for each other, sometimes embarrassing the other members of their little family, but if anyone said something about it, they always answered that they had to make up for 21 years of being separated.

Severus had taken the position as the new Headmaster and he had changed some things right away in the school. He had built a new common room, one were all the Houses could meet, so there wouldn't be any hostility left between the four Houses. Of course there would still be the House Points and stuff like that, but quarrels like there used to be between Gryffindor and Slytherin, were now history.

Hermione had given birth to an adorable little boy, that they had called Ross, named after Ron and the boy had inherited his father's grey eyes and his mothers unruly curls. The boy had quickly invaded all of their hearts. Most especially Sirius', who couldn't be seen without both his wife and his son. He claimed that he had had to wait long enough for a family, and that he would never let go of them again.

Draco and Charlie married a few months after the birth of Ross. Carrie had been a flower girl on their wedding, together with Victoria, Bill's little girl. The Weasly's had quickly accepted Draco and the elder Malfoy-Potters, when they found out about the lies that Dumbledore had spread. Although Charlie was still mad at them sometimes, Draco had forgiven them rather quickly, not wanting to fight anymore about anything. He always claimed that he had fought enough in the first 20 years of his life, to last a lifetime.

Lucius, James, Draco and Severus were all enchanted by Carrie. The little girl had taken quickly to her father and now her other father wasn't able to pry her away from the onyx-eyed man. Sometimes he wondered if he should be jealous of them. But then he saw Severus and Carrie playing together and he realized this was everything he could ever imagine he wanted.

He was happy.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Corvus leaned in the doorway, chuckling at what he saw. Severus was lying on the ground, sleeping in very uncomfortable position, with their black-haired little girl sprawled on top of him, also far away in dreamland.

Corvus was happy to say that the two years that he had spent in the company of his lover and their daughter, were the happiest he had ever had. Severus was all he could ever wish for in a father, sure they had disagreements in her upbringing, but Corvus figured there would always be some. He didn't mind.

"Stop laughing at me, and get our girl off me. She's getting heavy." Severus suddenly said, without opening his eyes. Corvus smiled and picked his little girl up, without waking her. He carried her over to her bed and lay her down. He kissed her forehead softly and looked down on her. He sighed happily.

"I love you, Sev. I love you both." He said to the person that encircled his waist with strong arms. "I know, Cor. I love you too." Severus nuzzled Corvus' neck and goose bumps trailed his arms. "Are you happy, love?" Corvus asked, turning around in the arms of the Headmaster.

"Yes, Corvus. Couldn't be happier." Severus kissed Corvus softly on the lips. "No, wait. I could be happier." He said. Corvus grew worried.

"Huh? Sev? What do you mean?" Severus didn't answer, but pulled his lover out of Carries bedroom. He motioned his lover to sit down in an armchair, and then left to their bedroom.

A few seconds later he was back and sat down on one knee before Corvus. In his hands was a little velvet black box. "You could make me the happiest man alive, by marrying me, Corvus." He said. "I've never been happier, than these last two years, and I want to show the world you and Carrie are mine. Marry me?" he asked, popping the box open to reveal a white golden ring with a small sapphire.

Corvus was speechless for a few moments. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." He hugged Severus with all his might and then drew back to give him some air.

Severus couldn't stop grinning and he slipped the ring on Corvus' hand. They looked at each other and smiled, before kissing each other deeply.

FIN

___________________________________________________

Well, that was it.

I was thinking about a prequel, about how James and Lucius got together, so maybe if I get enough requests for it…

Thank you all for reviewing this story, it really kept me writing.

Love

Rose


End file.
